


Impressed By You:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Bars and Pubs, Beers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Fights, First Impressions, First Meetings, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was really impressed with Tony, when he met him for the first time, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It will be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love & my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Impressed By You:

*Summary: Steve was really impressed with Tony, when he met him for the first time, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It will be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love & my compliments!!!!*

It was a perfect night, Commander Steve McGarrett was on his way to meet his partner, & best friend, & his new lover at **_Tropics_** for a drink. He was curious about the man, **_Special Agent_** Anthony DiNozzo of **_NCIS_**. He hopes that he is up to Danny’s standards, or they gonna have problems right away.

As soon as he got there, He found a couple of **_HPD_** Officers handcuffing a guy, who had a black eye, & a blond guy tending to Danny, who had an ice gel pack on his wrist, & had a pissed off look on his face. Tony was comforting him, as they watched on.

“What the hell is going on ?”, The Former Seal asked in his most commanding tone. The Officers gave him a rundown of what happened, & they went to book their suspect into custody, & then, he turned his attention on to the couple.

“Are you okay ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** asked them, Danny nodded, & said, “Asshole was hitting on me, & flirting with me, Didn’t take the hint, when I said, “No”, I got out of his grasp, Made me sprain my wrist, Tony popped him in the eye”, He indicated to the handsome man in front of him, The Man In Question kissed the top of his head, as a source of comfort.

The Shorter Man suddenly remembered his manners, “Where are my manners ?, Commander Steve McGarrett, **_Special Agent_** Tony DiNozzo, Tony, Commander Steve McGarrett,” The Two Men shook hands, & had smiles on their faces.

“Tony, I am impressed with you, Thank you for taking care of my best friend, who is like a brother to me”. “You are welcome, Danny makes me very happy”, The Hunky Brunette saw it, & knew that it was true.

“I hope you like **_Longboards_** , Let’s sit down, & get to know each other better”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he ordered the drinks. Tony, & the blond shared a quick kiss, while he wasn’t looking, & they had a wonderful evening, & some fun too.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
